In my heart: Last chance to lose control
by LovelyCullen
Summary: Après qu'Edward l'ai quitté, Bella décide de prendre un nouveau départ. Elle déménage donc à Juneau en Alaska. Alors qu'elle croit avoir tournée la page, que son passé est définitivement derrière elle, il refait surface. En bon ou en mauvais?*En Pause*
1. Prologue

_**A**lors voilà, je me lance dans ma première fiction. Ne soyez pas trop dur. **Bonne lecture.**.._

**_A'_**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé.<strong>

* * *

><p>Après qu'Edward l'ai quitté, Bella décide de prendre un nouveau départ. Elle déménage donc à Juneau en Alaska. Alors qu'elle croyait avoir tourné la page, que son passé était définitivement derrière elle, il refit surface. Mais en bon ou en mauvais? Réussira-t-elle à les pardonner? ; À gérer la grande nouvelle? Ou encore mieux; Être heureuse?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>R<em>**ien .Voilà ce qui me restait .Depuis qu'Ed... qu'il était parti, ma vie n'était qu'une longue route noire et sinistre. Je m'étais renfermer sur moi encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Mon père comprenait un peu mes réactions. Je crois qu'il l'avait vécu avec Maman. Mes amis me tournaient le dos et je pouvais comprendre. Je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même. Charlie avais voulu que je vois un psy', mais j'avais refuser. Pour moi le d'épart des Cu..., Cullen était comme un deuil.

**Étape 1** – Le Choc : C'est une phase courte. L'annonce d'une rupture, conduisant à un constat, l'annonce laisse la personne sans émotion apparente. Le terme de sidération peut tout à fait convenir pour qualifier la réaction de la personne face à l'information transmise. Exemple : « Je te quitte, c'est fini, je ne reviendrais plus...».

Au début je n'avais pas compris ce qui ce passais. Comme si l'information ne s'était pas rendue jusqu'à mon cerveau. J'étais tout simplement en état de choc.

**Étape 2** – Le Déni : C'est le refus de croire l'information. Sont utilisés des arguments et la contestation. Le rejet de l'information fait place à une discussion intérieure et/ou extérieure. Il ne faut cependant pas croire que la brièveté de cette phase signifie qu'elle n'est pas importante. Certaines personnes s'enferment dans cet état de déni, de refuge (préserver la chambre du disparu intacte, continué à mettre son assiette à table (etc.). Exemple : « Ce n'est pas vrai, pas possible... ».

Je m'étais beaucoup répéter que ce n'était pas vrai... Que ce n'étais qu'un rêve; un mauvais rêve. Après tous les moments que nous avions passé, après toutes les fois qu'il a dit m'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas me quitté ainsi.

**Étape 3** – La colère et le marchandage : C'est la confrontation avec les faits qui va engendrer une attitude de révolte, tournée vers soi et vers les autres. C'est aussi une phase de marchandage qui peut prendre une tournure "magico-religieuse". On promet à une "entité invisible" de ne plus faire telle ou telle chose si la situation originelle pouvait revenir. Les intensités peuvent être variables, selon la maturité affective de la personne. La pensée de la personne s'alimente de fortes contradictions. Elle peut s'emporter ou s'enfermer dans le plus grand mutisme. Des pulsions de vengeance peuvent ainsi la pousser à avoir des comportements qu'elle ne comprend pas elle-même. En fait, la personne est confrontée à l'impossibilité d'un retour à la situation première. Elle doit faire le deuil, et passe par de nombreuses émotions : reproches, remords, ressentiments, dégoûts, de la répulsion, séduction ou agression. Exemple : « C'est de leurs fautes, ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour moi ».

**Étape 4** – La tristesse : C'est un état de désespérance. « Ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi il m'a fait ça à moi, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir » ?

Voilà! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, ma vie, mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme...

**Étape 5** – La résignation : C'est l'abandon de cette lutte au cours de laquelle la personne peut avoir le sentiment d'avoir tout essayé pour revenir à la situation perdue. Elle n'a aucune visibilité de ce qu'elle peut faire. Elle agit au gré des circonstances. Cette résignation peut aussi se composer de rejet. Exemple : « C'est la vie, Dieu en a le contrôle ».

Je dirais plus que dieu est chiant mais bon, j'avais fini par accepter qu'il ne m'aimait pas. De plus, qu'avais-je de plus que les autres. J'étais banal et je l'ai toujours été. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fait pour croire que j'étais quelqu'un d'important pour lui ou sa famille. J'aurais du écouter Rosalie...

**Étape 6** – L'acceptation : Dans cette étape, la personne accepte la perte (de l'être cher, de la petite amie, ou du travail). En l'acceptant, elle est capable de garder les beaux moments mais aussi les moins bons. Elle commence à avoir plus confiance en elle, se sent mieux et l'avenir ne semble pas aussi noir qu'avant. Exemple : « J'y pense encore parfois, mais je m'en sors ».

Boff, je ne dirais pas que je m'en sors, mais bon. Si j'y pense ? Tous les jours de ma misérable vie.

**Étape 7** – La reconstruction : l'acceptation seule ne suffit pas. Il faut se reconstruire progressivement. La personne en deuil prend conscience qu'elle est en train de se réorganiser pour répondre aux obligations liées à toute vie en société. Se reconstruire amène à mieux se connaître, à découvrir ses ressources personnelles et à prendre conscience de son existence. Cette démarche développe la confiance en soi-même. Le sentiment de vulnérabilité fait place à une nouvelle énergie et, pour le croyant, une plus grande confiance en Dieu.

Je ne crois pas vraiment en dieu. Je dirais même que je n'y crois pas du tout. Je crois que dieu m'a abandonner depuis un bail ! En soupirant, je ferme mon ordinateur. J'étais prête maintenant. J'étais prête à partir, recommencer à zéro pour partir sur des bases plus solides. Un nouveau départ.

* * *

><p><em><strong>V<strong>_oilà Mon prologue. Donnez-moi os impressions, bonne ou mauvaise!

Merci & à la prochaine lecteurs de mon coeur.(:


	2. Chapter 1: Commencement

_**V**oilà mon premier Chapitre. Les lecteures ont beaucoup aimé le prologue et j'avoue que j'étais très anxieuse pour la publiquation de se premier. J'espère que vous allez aimer! **Bonne lectue**..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>V<strong>_oilà ou j'en suis pour le moment. Je dormais dans ma voiture. Sans savoir ou je roulais, je m'étais rendu en Alaska, à Juneau, plus précisément. C'était quand même un bon début. Alaska était quand loin de Forks et toute personne de mon entourage sachent que je n'aime pas trop le froid...

Pour le moment je n'avais pas encore trouvé un logement ou habiter, le temps que je me trouve un travail et que je m'inscrive à l'université d'Alaska. En ce moment, je n'ai pas trop la tête à penser à ça, déjà que je ne sens presque plus mes orteils... Maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est dormir un peu.

Je fus réveillé par le soleil qui fouettait mon visage, mais il faisait quand même un froid de canards. Brrr!

Je sortis de ma voiture et me dégourdis les jambes. J'avais l'impression que je marchais pour la première fois. Déjà que normalement j'étais déjà instable sur mes deux pieds alors je ne vous ferais pas imaginé... Pas loin du parking que je m'étais arrêter, je pus apercevoir un café. Je décidais donc d'y faire un tour et puis, il faut aussi que je déjeune...

L'ambiance n'était pas mal. Le café était très moderne. Il était dans la teinte de rouge et gris. Une petite musique de fond jouait pour mettre la clientèle plus à l'aise. Il faisait une température agréable et les habitants avaient l'air plutôt sympathique. Je crois que je vais m'y plaire ici...

**-Bonjour et Bienvenue chez «Presse-Café» Comment puis-je vous aidé?**

Je me retournais brusquement et vue un jeune homme dans la vingtaine. Il était grand, les cheveux bruns légèrement ondulé et les yeux bruns. On aurait cru moi mais en homme.

Il avait l'air très sympathique mais ce qui me surprit le plus c'est le service. Normalement j'aurais su me présenter au comptoir pour passer ma commande. Ici c'est bien diffèrent.

**- Bonjour, humm je voudrais bien un chocolat chaud avec un muffin et un journal si possible, dis-je timidement.**

**-Bien je vous apporte ça.**

Il me fit un petit sourire et parti.

Il était mignon c'est vrai mais mon cœur appartenais a lui et personne d'autre. En soupirant je m'Assi à un table près de la fenêtre. Le paysage était magnifique vue de là. Tout était blanc. L'arbre, la route, les maisons. Moi qui n'aime pas la neige je trouvais cela magnifique. Ça change de Forks. Il faut croire qu'ici tout est diffère de-la-bas. Et franchement; Tenta mieux!

En attendant ma commande, je me surpris à penser que cela serait bien si moi et Ed... lui avion formé une famille. On aurait eu un mini lui, il aurait eu des cheveux couleur bronze et des yeux vert, comme son père. Mais je sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, alors je me chassais cette idée de la tête... C'est bizarre que je pense à ce genre de chose alors que je n'ai jamais éprouvé le besoin d'enfanté...

**-Mademoiselle, voilà votre café, me dit le serveur.**

**-Merci... Nate dis-je en regardant son badge.**

**-Oh et voilà votre journal.**

**-Oh, heu merci, dis-je en rougissant.**

Tout en sirotant mon chocolat chaud, je cherchais un appartement. Pff il faut croire que tout est occupé ici. Je passais plus de 30 min à chercher un appart mais sans succès. Il faudrait peut-être que je me rapproche de la ville...

Je soupirais et jeta mon journal sur la table.

**-Besoin d'aide?**

Je sursautais violement. Nom d'un chien. J'ai l'impression que partout où je passe il est là. Humm peut-être que je deviens paranoïaque aussi, manque de sommeil.

**-Non merci, répondis-je.**

Il s'installa à ma table et pris mon journal.

**-Alors voyons. Que cherches-tu ?**

**-Humm, un appart' et ça serait bien aussi si je pouvais me trouver un job répondis-je gêner.**

Il me regarda de haut en bas et ne parla pas. Ok je sais que je ne suis pas très en forme, surtout après avoir passé une nuit dans ma voiture, ce que je vous déconseille fortement. Je devais avoir de grosse sacoche sous les yeux... Ha merde suis-je si l'aide que ça? J'aurais peut-être du passé au toilette faire un petit check-up vite... De la manière dont il me regarde il me confirme encore plus mes dires. Aïe c'est très, comment dire, gênant... Au bout de 2 minutes il dénia enfin prononcer quelque chose. Je crois qu'Il s'est habitué à la laideur...

**-Pour l'appart' j'ai une solution dit-il hésitant.**

Je le regardais et l'encourageais du regard a continué. Propose-moi mieux qu'une voiture et je suis toute ouïe!

**-Pour l'appart, mon coloc m'a lâché. Alors tu pourrais venir habiter avec moi. On ferait 50/50 pour le loyer et pour le job, le café est très bien payé et on cherche justement quelqu'un, continuât-il.**

Je le regardais ahurie.

**-Je veux dire, toi tu cherches un appart' et moi un coloc' et tu n'as pas l'aire d'une psychopathe...Alors je me suis dit que, tu sais, tu pourrais, mais juste si tu en a envie, tu n'es pas obligé, je ne veux pas te forcé, c'est toi qui décide... mais je me disais que ça serais cool tu vois la...**

J'avoue que ça pourrais être une bonne idée. C'est presque qu'une occasion en or. Je veux dire, j'aurais pu tomber sur un appart' miteux, bien j'espère que son appart est bien. Et surtout il faut que je donne ma réponse sinon il va continuer à me dire des choses donc la moitié je ne

comprends pas et en plus il n'a pas l'aire dérangé du moins j'espère que en ce moment ce n'est pas son état normale parce que sinon... Ahou!

**-...coloc ça peut être amusant et aussi il y a trois chambre trois salle de bain une belle vue vu sur l'Alaska et ce n'est pas très loin de l'université et...**

**-Wow! Calme-toi! Éclatais-je de rire. Je veux bien être ta coloc.**

Il soupira bruyamment avant d'éclaté de rire lui aussi.

Nous parlâmes presque une heure ensemble mais au bout d'un moment il me dit qu'il devait reprendre son service mais qu'il finissait dans 2 heures. Ensuite nous irons ensemble à notre, et oui notre appart. Ca faisais bizarre dit comme ça, mais il allait falloir que je mis fasse.

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard je me retrouvais dans un magnifique loft à deux étage avec un super belle vue à coté de mon nouvelle ami et coloc Nathaniel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>V<strong>_oilà, voilou! Vos impressions? ^-^


	3. Chapter 2: Nouvelle vie

_**A**lors voilà mon deuxième chapitre. Bon je n'ai pas de ''Bla bla'' à faie pour cette fois-ci alors **Bonne lecture**..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>e me réveillais le sourire aux lèvres dans une magnifique chambre. Ma chambre. Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormie. Je ne pensais plus aussi souvent à lui mais j'y pensais quand même. Il me manquait terriblement, ses bras, sa bouche, ses lèvres, son corps ,ses fesses mmmh oui il me manque.

Je me levais de mon lit en m'étirant comme un chat et partie dans la chambre de Nate'. Entre celle-ci et ma chambre, une toilette et un long corridor nous séparait. Ce qui était à mon avantage. Je ne sais pas s'il ramène des conquêtes a la maison, ce qui serais logique vue qu'il est plutôt beau gosse, mais je n'entends rien. Tant mieux ! Une fois rendu, je pus constater qu'il dormait encore. Il était couché sur le dos les bras et jambes de chaque côté comme une étoile. Il était très beau quand il dormait. Il ressemblait à un ange.

Je couru jusqu'à son lit et me jetais sur lui. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas quand je le réveille ainsi mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Je pouvais voir ses grands yeux chocolat immergés tout doucement du sommeil. Un doux spectacle, mais pas aussi doux que de plongé dans un océan or, je dois dire... Mais dans les yeux de Nate il y avait une particularité: un reflet or-argent y habitait.

Je reportai mon attention sur lui. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Je me mis a califourchon et lui criais...

**-Debout la marmotte !**

Il bougea un peu mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

**-Non laisse-moi dormir encore un peu dit-il endormi.**

**-Non Nate', On va être en retard en cours, allez viens sinon pas de petit déjeuner, le charriais-je.**

**-Oh bell's tu fais vraiment chier des fois.**

**-Je t'aime aussi Nate', souriais-je.**

A cette phrase il eut un petit sourire. Je me levais et partis dans la cuisine. Ca faisait maintenant presque un mois que j'habitais avec Nate. Entre lui et moi une grande complicité s'était formée. On était comme des frères et sœur. Il était le frère que je n'ai jamais eu et j'étais la sœur qu'il n'a jamais eue. Il n'y a pas longtemps Nate' m'avais inscrit à l'Université. Tout allait bien pour moi ! Et c'était super.

J'avais aussi raconté mon histoire à Nate'. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas trop eu le choix vu qu'un jour, il m'avait réveillé car je criais le nom d'Edward. Vous voyez maintenant je me sens mieux. Je peux même dire son nom. Edward ,Edward .Mais j'ai toujours cette peine et cette rage à l'intérieur de moi car il m'avait menti et il avait joué avec moi. Mais comme on dit, chaque chose en son temps...

**-Bell's tu a vu ma chemise cria Nate'.**

**-Oui elle est sur la chaise dans ta chambre. Je l'ai repasser hier soir, criais-je à mon tour.**

J'avais presque fini de faire le déjeuner quand Nate' descendit l'escalier. Il me fit la bise et prit un verre de jus d'orange.

**-Tu as bien dormie ? me demanda t'il.**

**-Oui merci, répondis-je en souriant.**

Un silence ce fit. Nate' mangeais tranquillement son petit déjeuner et moi je picorais plus qu'autre chose dans mon assiette. Je n'avais pas très faim non plus.

**-Est-ce aujourd'hui ton rendez-vous chez le médecin ? me demanda-t-il.**

Oh non ! Depuis quelque temps j'avais des nausées et mon corps rejetait certaine nourriture. Nate' m'avais donc pris un rendez-vous chez le médecin. Je luis avais dit que ce n'étais pas nécessaire mais Nate' est très têtu, comme moi...Pff

**-Oui après les cours, grommelais-je.**

**-Génial, dit-il. On finit toujours à la même heure. Je vais pouvoir t'accompagné.**

J'aurais mieux aimé qu'il oublie ca...

**-D'accord, soupirais-je. Allez mange, lui dis-je. Ca va refroidir. Moi je vais prendre ma douche.**

**-Merci Bell's.**

Une fois rendu dans ma salle-de-bain je me déshabillais. Je réglais l'eau et rentrais dans la douche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment de ce rendez-vous. Mais je sais que je n'ai rien de grave... Peut-être que je fais un petit rejet rien de plus. De plus lorsqu' Edward est partie je ne mangeais plus vraiment. J'aurais tellement aimée qu' Edward soit la et qu'il m'accompagne. Seule sa présence m'aurait calmée. En soupirant je continus donc de prendre ma douche mais toujours dans mes songes. Une fois ma douche terminée et habillée je m'assis sur mon lit. J'avais vraiment besoin de décompressée et faire partir toute cette tension. Je pensai alors à la petite pièce que Nate' m'avais faites. Un jour, comme Nate' me voyais trop souvent triste, il avait décidé que je devrais trouver quelque chose que j'aimerais faire dont là, je pourrais évacuer tout cela. Je lui avais répondu que je n'étais pas bonne à grand-chose, ce qui est totalement vrai, mais il m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire. Lui par exemple il jouait de la guitare. Enfaite, il joue un peu de tout! Je me suis donc dit pourquoi pas faire comme lui? Alors il m'a fait cette petite salle et depuis le jour où j'ai appris que j'avais une belle voix et que j'étais plutôt doué en musique. Il m'avait appris à jouer du piano, de la guitare et plein d'autre instrument. Depuis, j'y passais toute mes journées dans mon deuxième chez moi. Enfaite notre deuxième chez nous devrais-je dire.

Je décidais donc de me rendre dans ma salle, plus un studio mais bon. Je m'assis sur le banc et céda la place a mes doigts sur le piano, laissant ainsi libre court à mon inspiration.

_There's a corner of your heart for me._

_There's a corner of your heart just for me._

_I will pack my bags just to stay in the corner of your heart._

_Just to stay in the corner of your heart._

_There is room beneath your bed for me._

_There is room beneath your bed just for me._

_I will leave this town just to sleep underneath your bed._

_Just to sleep underneath your bed._

_There's one minute of your day._

_There's one minute of your day._

_I will leave this man just to occupy one minute of your day._

_Just to occupy one minute of your day._

_Just to sleep underneath your bed._

_Just to stay in the corner of you heart._

Une fois ma chanson terminé je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Bizarrement quand je chantais, ça me donnais un peu de bonheur. Je me sentais transporter dans un autre monde, un autre monde meilleur. Quand je chante et que je ferme les yeux, je peux faire passer toute mes émotions dans ma voix et imaginé qu'il est la, qu'il m'entend et qu'il comprend la douleur que je ressens parce qu'il est partie. Mais je crois que s'il était resté et qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'en plus il était avec une autre fille je n'aurais pas pu l'accepter. Alors d'un côté je crois que c'est mieux comme ça... D'un certain côté.

**-Bella cria Nate' tu viens?**

J'entendis ses pas se rapprochés pour rentrer dans le studio. Il me regarda quelque seconde et me vis installée au piano. Il ne commenta pas mais il sait que lorsque je prends place ici cela signifie que je pense à lui.

**-Je crois que...que je ne vais pas aller en cours chuchotais-je.**

Je nus pas à en ajouter plus ,il comprit.

Il hocha la tête et s'avança pour me donner une bise sur le front. Il sortit de la pièce sans dire un mot, respectant mon silence.

Une fois qu'il fut partit, je laissais libre cours à mes larmes. Je me repliais en boule sur moi-même en pensant à lui, mon amour.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R<strong>_eview Review Review ! Bizz & à bientôt!


	4. Chapter 3: Inquiétude

**A**_lors voilà, après longtemps, je publie mon chapitre! Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>L<strong>_e trajet jusqu'à la maison ce fit en silence. Je repensais à ce que nous avait dit le docteur. J'étais enceinte. (Bravo à tous ceux qui l'on deviné x) Merde ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il me semblais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant. Ils sont stériles. Mais d'un autre coté il n'y a pas d'autre homme à qui je me suis offerte. Je me souviens de cette nuit comme si c'était hier. Cette nuit avait été formidable. Je voudrais tellement la revivre. De plus c'est la dernière nuit que nous avions passé ensemble avant qu'il ne me...quitte. Je ne cesse d'espéré mais chaque jour une once d'espoir s'envole comme un pétale de fleur qui se fane. Certes j'aurais voulu avoir cette enfant dans d'autre circonstance mais je le chérirai ce petit bout de choux avec ou sans père.

Je sortis de la voiture en soupirant.

J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement distraitement et une seule question me venais en tête: Mais qu'allais-faire maintenant?

**-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Bella, me demanda Nate' d'une voix étonnamment calme.**

Nous rentrâmes dans le loft et je partis m'asseoir dans le salon. Nate' en fit de même.

**-Nate', dit moi ce que je vais faire, demandais-je paniqué. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent le père c'est tiré et j'ai même pas fini mes études.**

Et j'éclatais en sanglot. À croire que le seigneur ne voulait que mon malheur. Que vais-je dire quand il ou elle sera là. Il me demandera surement ou est son papa. Et moi qu'aurais-je à leur répondre. Je serais une mauvaise mère.

Nate' s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras fort et musclé.

**-Ne t'en fais pas Choupette, on va trouver une solution et n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là pour toi, me rassura-t-il. Je serais toujours là pour toi et je t'aiderai pour cet enfant.**

**-D'a...d'accord.**

Il me garda encore un peu dans ses bras le temps que je me calme .

**-Bon va te reposée, tu es fatiguée. Je vais préparer le soupée (Dîner). Ok ?**

Il est vrai qu'un peu de repos me ferait du bien, le temps que je remette mes idées en places.

**-Ok. Merci tu es un ange Nate', le remerciais-je.**

**-Allez vas!**

Je montais dans ma chambre. Une fois rendus dans celle-ci je me laissai tomber sur le lit. Je regardais mon plafond. Rien de bien intéressant. Comme elle était vide. Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir parlé avec quelqu'un et lui dire tout ce que j'ai vraiment sur le cœur. Je sais que j'ai Nate' mais... je ne voudrais pas le saoulé avec mes histoires de cœur. Je me levais de mon lit et m'approchais de mon bureau quand quelque chose attira mon attention. Un journal. Il y a quelque temps j'avais voulu avoir un journal intime pour exprimer mes émotions mais je n'avais jamais vraiment écris dedans. Ce serait une bonne occasion de le faire...

Je pris mon journal en main, un stylo et m'installa à mon bureau.

_Cher Journal,_

_ Aujourd'hui j'ai appris une grosse nouvelle. Je suis enceinte. Je ne saurais dire si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle. Mais me dire qu'un mini Edward grandis dans mon ventre me ravie un peu. Le problème c'est que la peur me ronge pour ce qui arrivera plus tard. Mais j'en suis un peu rassuré car Nate' a dit qu'il allait m'aidé. Nate'. Je l'adore. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Même la première fois que l'on s'est vue il m'a apporté boulot et logis. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour lui...Demain je vais au lycée. Je me demande bien ce que vont penser les autres. J'avoue qu'en ce moment, ça ne parais pas trop que je suis enceinte mais d'ici quelque moi toute la populace le saura. Maintenant je n'espère qu'une chose. Qu' Edward reviendra. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonné. Je ne sais même pas comment je réagirais quand je l'ai verrais. J'ai toujours la fois que nous formerons une famille tous les quatre. Edward, notre bébé, Nate' et moi._

Je refermais mon journal et le mis dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Je m'assis sur mon lit et décida finalement de me coucher sur le dos. Tout en caressant mon ventre je ne cessais de me redire ces paroles:

**-Tout ira bien, il reviendra, je te le promets mon bébé. Je te le promets, dis-je dans un chuchotis alors qu'une larme coulais sur ma joue.**

Je ne sais pas vraiment qui j'essayais de convaincre. Était-ce le bébé ou moi-même?

* * *

><p><strong><em>C<em>**hapitre très court mais je me rattrape dans le prochain. Promis!


	5. Chapter 4: Changement

Un gros Merci à ''_Camzoune'' pour son commentaire qui m'a beaucoup aidé._

_**V**oici mon chapitre! Beaucoup plus long que le précédent! **Bonne lecture**..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- <em>S<em>alut tout le monde, dis-je en arrivant près de la table.**

Malgré la grosse nouvelle d'hier j'avais quand même décidée d'aller en cours. Le docteur, après plusieurs examen m'avais appris que j'étais enceinte de 2 mois, 2 mois et demi. Ce qui était logique car j'étais partie de chez moi en octobre. Nous somme donc en Novembre. J'en avais eu marre de tout ca. Jessica, elle, se réjouissais bien de mon malheur, bien evidemment. Elle m'avait même dit «Pas étonnant qu'il t'ai quitter, une fille come toi. Pff qui voudrait de quelqu'un d'aussi banal, peu intéressante!» Et elles, Lauren et Jessica, étaient partie d'un fou rire. Au fond de moi, je savais très bien que'elles avaient raison. Je m'étais donc faite petite. Angela, elle, restait toujours solidaire a moi. S'étais une bonne amie, une vrai. Après cette épisode là, j'avais décider de partir et faire mes adieux. C'étais mieux comme ca. Je ne supportais pas de voir la pitié dans tout les regards. Le reste de l'histoire vous la connaissez.

Je m'inquiétais par rapport au bébé car j'ai peur de se qu'il peut être. Edward est quand même un vampire! Et puis je n'ai même pas encore de ventre! Mais bon je suppose que c'est normal.

Je suis encore au lycée. Eh oui si je veux allez à l'université il faut que j'ai mon diplôme! J'avais décidé de faire changement. J'ai donc pris Musique mais j'étais toujours en biologie avancé. Je n'avais pas osé changé même si cela me rappelais de douloureux souvenirs. Nate' étais en première année d'université, en Musique. Il avait 21 ans. Lorsque j'étais arrivé Nate' m'avais présenté à ses amis. Ils étaient tous à l'université. Comme elle n'était pas loin du lycée, nous trainions beaucoup ensemble et mangions ensemble sur le temps du midi/déjeuné.

Il y avait Dave, il étais grand au cheveux noir. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu fascinant. Age: 20 ans. Allexe, cheveux brun au reflet or. À la fois drôle et bienveillante, elle étais comme la mère du groupe. Elle étais aussi notre petite ricaneuse. Au yeux d'un mauve gris elle faisait tombe tout les gars .Age: 19 ans. Crystale. Petite diva. Pensant presque toujours à elle mais avec un cœur d'ors. Au cheveux bouclés blond, et son visage d'enfant, elle trompais tout le mode. Age: 19 ans. Nicolas. Le crétin du groupe. Toujours la pour péter l'ambiance mais toujours la pour mettre de l'ambiance. Bizzard non? Il est grand blond au yeux gris. . Age 21 ans. Il étais tous en première.

**-Salut, répondirent-ils comme un seul homme.**

C'étais plutôt tranquille aujourd'hui. Dave jouait avec son ballon tout en parlant avec Allexe. De première vu Dave à l'aire que quelqu'un de très...sot. Mais quand il est sérieux il à tout d'un bon élève. Au doigt d'or et la musique dans le sang, il est un excellent batteur. Allexe elle, a un caractère de feu. Elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les doigt. Mais attention de ne pas la mettre en colère car sinon elle devient une vrai lionne. Une chance qu'elle a sa guitare car sans elle ,elle serait des plus enragé. Mais écouté la et vous verrez a quel point elle magne bien la guitare .Nicolas lui il me regardais attentivement, Crystale couvrait des yeux Nicolas. Nicolas et Crystale. Pff! Ils sont comme chien et chat. Un jour ils sont ensemble et l'autre il se crient carrément dessus . Crystale continue quand même de gardé espoir elle transmet toute cet espoir dans son piano. Elle aussi à de doigt en or. Laissez la vous joué un morceau et vous tomberez amoureux de ca mélodie. Nicolas lui est un mec très mystérieux. Il ne parle jamais de lui, jamais de sa famille. Nous ne connaissons pas beaucoup de chose sur lui mais je peux affirmé qu'il est quelqu'un de très gentil. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il joue un double jeu... Ho et il joue de la guitare aussi...

**-Vous allez bien? demanda Nate'.**

**-Ouais ,répondit Crystale. Au juste pourquoi vous n'étiez pas la hier.**

**-Je suis sur qu'il on fait des chose cochonne dit Nicolas.**

Nate' roula les yeux

**-N'importe quoi dit-il.**

Nate' s'assied sur le banc et je m'assied sur ses genoux.

**-On avait un rendez-vous chez le Doc.**

**-Ha d'accord.**

Il eu un petit moment de silence.

**-Ho vous allez au bal ,demanda Crystale.**

Nous continuâmes a parlé de tout et de rien. La plus part des élèves étaient en congés, il y avait donc peu de monde dans la cafet'. Perso' je n'ai qu'une envie et c'est dormir. Une chance que demain nous somme vendredi!

**-Que faites vous cette fin de semaine? demandais-je.**

**-Ho! dit Allexe. Je voulais vous invité dans un bar avec moi. Il s'appelle l'Éclipse. Mais on peut y allez que vers les fin de semaine à venir car dans deux semaine il va y avoir un karaoké.**

Je n'en n'ai jamais entendu parlé.Ca doit être nouveau

**-Ha ouais, dit Nate' j'en n'ai entendu parlé Il parait qu'il est super branché.**

**-Hé bien mon ami travaille là-bas. Il pourrais nous faire entré gratos, dit Allexe**.

**-Allexe je te rappelle que j'ai dix-huit ans et ici il faut avoir 21ans pour allez club ,dis-je.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Personne ne se doutera que tu n'as pas l'âge. Je vais t'arrangé ca.**

La cloche sonna, annonçant le début des cours.

**-Vous êtes en quoi maintenant ,demanda Dave.**

Allexe sortie son emploie du temps pour vérifier.

**-Mathématique dit-elle**

**-C'est sur mon chemin on y va ensemble? dis-je.**

Je pris Nat' dans mes bras et lui souhaitais un bon cours. Il me dit qu'on ce rejoindra a sa voiture.

Je partie ensuite avec Allexe.

**-Vous avez l'air proche toi et Nate', dit-elle remplie de sous entendu.**

**-Oui. Je le considère comme mon frère. Je l'aime beaucoup.**

C'est vrai Nate' n'est rien de plus qu'un ami. Juste m'imaginé moi et Nate' ca me donne des frissons...Beurrrrkkkk

**-Mais oui mais oui je sais que c'est bien plus que ca.**

Je ris a ca.

**-Moi et Nate' ca n'ira jamais plus loin. Ma phrase fit naître un sourire chez elle. Quoi il te plait ? demandais-je.**

**-Non il... non on est juste ami dit-elle en bégayant de plus belle.**

J'éclatais de rire.

**-T'as le béguin pour lui.**

**-Non non je...**

J'éclatais encore une fois de rire. Ca c'est la meilleure Allexe qui craque pour quelqu'un. Elle avait carrément virée au rouge cerise.

**-Si tu voyais ta tête ,dis-je entre deux rire.**

**-Pff tu m'énerve ! Dit-elle avec un gros sourire avant d'éclaté de rire avec moi.**

Une fois rendu a mon cours je m'installais dans le fond de la classe. Je pris mon cahier et me concentrais sur mon cours. Il étais très intéressant comme toujours. Au début j'avais voulus aller en littérature mais j'ai décidée d'aller en musique et je ne regrette aucunement ce choix. Je voulais m'essayer dans de nouvelle chose.

Alors que le cours se déroulait tranquillement, je me surpris à me faire plein de scénario de ce que ca serais si Edward avait été là. Je m'imagine lui et moi ensemble ce tenant la main dans notre clairière mais la différence serait qu'il y avait notre petit bout de chou. On rigolait tout les trois. On étais heureux. J'étais heureuse. Sans que je m'en rende comte je dessinais des coeurs avec le nom d'Edward sur mon cahier

**- Comme devoir, vous allez composer une partition ou une chanson pour ceux qui chante et vous allé devoir là présenté. Vous pouvez vous mettre en équipe. Tout cela pour Mardi.**

La cloche sonna. Je partie précipitammentde mon cours de musique et vue qu'Allexe m'attendais a la porte.

**-Tu vas faire quoi toi pour le projet, me demanda Alex.**

**-Comment...?**

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me coupa.

**-J'ai entendu la fin du cours... Alors?**

**-Je ne sais pas dis-je.. Mais quand je saurais je te ferais signe.**

**-Dacc'.**

Un petit moment de silence s'Installa sans pour autant être gênant.

**-Qui est Edward dit-elle innocente.**

Je fronçais les sourcil ne comprenant pas d'ou elle avais entendu parlez d'Edward. Je suivi son regard et vue que je n'avais pas fermer mon cahier. Je m'empressais de le mettre dans mon sac l'air de rien.

**-Personne ,répondis-je.**

Je crois que c'est sortie plus sec que je ne le voulais. Nous marchâmes dans le corridor en silence. Je pensais à mon devoir car je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire. Je voudrais bien faire une chanson mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment essayer au chant.

**-Bon alors je te laisse dis-je. Je dois aller rejoindre Nate'.**

**-Ok. Ne faites pas de bêtises cria-t-elle alors que je m'éloignais déjà.**

**-C'est ca c'est ca murmurais-je pour moi même.**

Je nus pas bien long à marcher qu'un boom sonore se fit entendre. Merde. Ma tête percuta quelque chose de dur. Un peu trop dur. De peur de voir qui cela pouvais être je ne levis pas la tête.

**-Oh je suis désolé dis-je en ramassant mes livres le plus vite possible.**

La personne s'accroupie et m'aida.

**-Non ce n'est pas grave Bella.**

Je relevais tranquillement la tête et fus soulagée de voire Nicolas devant moi.

**-Ho Nicolas, dis-je en rougissant**

**-Ho Bella dit-il en ce moquant gentiment de moi. Tu as cours après?**

**-Non j'ai fini. J'allais justement rejoindre Nate'.**

**-Oh chanceuse.**

Nous nous relevâmes et je fus surprise de voire comment nous étions proche. Ces lèvres touchaient presque les miennes. Cette position me mettais mal alaise mais j'avais l'impression que mes jambes ne répondais plus d'elle même.

Nate se rapprocha encore plus de moi. Si bien que lorsqu'il parla, je senti son souffle dans mon cou.

**-Tu sais Bella, dit-il en replacent une de mes mèches rebelle. Je t'ai toujours trouvé très jolie. Et... ,il fixa son regard sur mes lèvres et repris, ...j'ai toujours voulu poser mes lèvres sur tes lèvres si tentatrices.**

Il ce rapprocha dangereusement de moi.J'essayeais de partir mais il avait passé son bras autour de mon corps frêle.

**-Laisse moi Nicolas dis-je en me débattant.**

**-Non tu es a moi Bella dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.**

Il commençais sérieusement a me faire peur. Il n'étais pas comme ca d'habitude. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais je n'aime pas ca!

**-Non laisse moi...dis-je en me débattant.**

Je lui donnais des coup de poing sur le torse mais sans succès. Il me colla encore plus a lui et je pu sentir son désir contre mon ventre ce qui me dégouta encore plus.

**-Nate' n'est pas la. Jai cru que je ne pourrais jamais avoir un petit moment seul a seul avec toi.**

Je commençais a paniquer je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai l'impression de perdre tout mes moyen mais il faut que je reste forte!

**-T'as raison Nicolas. Je ressent la même chose.**

**-C'est vrai? demanda-t-il surpris.**

Je lui envoya un bon coup de genou bien placé et il ce plia en deux.

**-Mais non crétin dis-je avant de partir en courant dans le parking.**

Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qui ce serais passé si je n'avais pas eu cette idée. A cette seule pensée J'avais des frisson partout.

**-Bella mais où étais-tu, me demanda Nate' en m'enlaçant. Une fois notre étreinte fini j'essayais en vint de ne pas croisé son regard. Est-ce que ca va Bella? Tu es toute pâle.**

**-Umm, ummh, répondis-je encore sur le choc.**

**-Viens on rentre à la maison me dit Nate'.**

Je me retournais avant de rentré dans la voiture de Nate' et vue le regard haineux de Nicolas

devant les portes de l'université.

Mais la je sais que j'étais en sécurité avec Nate' mon ange gardien.

Mais pour combien de temps?

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong>lors? :D Vos avis !_


	6. Chapter 5: Maman

**_D_ésolé du retard =S Ma correctrice à décidé de me faire la grève! GRRrrrrrrrrrrr!**

**Bonne lecture (: !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>P<strong>récédemment dans In my heart._

_Bella nous raconte un peu de ce qui c'est passé après le départ d'Edward et Nicolas se montre plus entreprenant avec elle:_

_« Jessica, elle, se réjouissais bien de mon malheur, bien évidemment. Elle m'avait même dit: Pas étonnant qu'il t'ai quitter, une fille comme toi. Pff qui voudrait de quelqu'un d'aussi banal, peu intéressante ! Et elles, Lauren et Jessica, étaient partie d'un fou rire. Au fond de moi, je savais très bien qu'elles avaient raison ._

_-Tu sais Bella, dit-il en replacent une de mes mèches rebelle. Je t'ai toujours trouvé très jolie. Et... ,il fixa son regard sur mes lèvres et repris, ...j'ai toujours voulu poser mes lèvres sur tes lèvres si tentatrices. Il ce rapprocha dangereusement de moi. J'essayais de partir mais il avait passé son bras autour de mon corps frêle._

_-Laisse moi Nicolas dis-je en me débattant._

_-Non tu es a moi Bella ,dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.»_

* * *

><p><em>Une fois rendu à la maison...<em>

Je venais de sortir de la douche. Cela m'avais fait du bien. Mes muscles étaient détendus au plus au point. J'étais présentement assise devant ma coiffeuse, me regardant dans le miroir. À gauche, coincé dans un coin, on y voyait une photo; Ma mère et moi.

Ma mère n'a jamais été bien aimante. Elle me prenait toujours pour son chien et m'obligeais à faire des choses que je n'avais pas envie mais que je faisais croyant qu'elle m'aimerait plus.

Quand elle à quittée mon père elle m'a obliger à partir avec elle. Elle avait roulé toute la nuit pour enfin se retrouver à Phoenix, là où j'ai passer presque toute mon enfance. Au début ma mère s'occupais de moi, elle me dorlotais presque. Mais plus je grandissais plus elle me négligeais. Souvent elle me laissais seule à la maison et rentrais très tard.

Je l'attendais pour qu'elle me lise une histoire mais à la place elle me criait dessus.

Vers mes six- sept ans je commençais à comprendre beaucoup plus de chose, malgré mon âge, ce qui ne réjouissais pas ma mère.

_**Flash back.**_

_J'étais dans ma chambre et je jouais au barbies. J'en n'en n'avais qu'une seule. Elle avait les cheveux blond et les yeux bleu comme les anges. Elle étais ma meilleure amie! Je lui confiais tous mes secrets et quand je pleurais, elle était toujours là pour moi avec l'ami l'ours-brun._

_J'attendais maman qui devait me lire une histoire. Ca faisais longtemps quelle ne m'en avais pas lu. Mon amie Olivia m'a dit que sa maman, elle lui lisait toujours des histoires avant d'aller dormir et qu'elle et son papa lui faisais la bise et lui disait je t'aime. Moi ma maman ne m'a jamais dit je t'aime. Je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir ce que cela veux dire. Je lui ai alors répondue que ma maman aussi me faisais ça mais que mon papa lui il était pas la. Arrivée a la maison j'avais pris un de mes jouet et l'avait dessiné comme mon papa. Maintenant il ne manquais plus que maman et tout serait comme avant. A cette pensée je sourie .Je fis interrompu dans mes pensée par un remue-ménage venant d'en bas. Je pris ''papa'', mon doudou et descendis._

_**-Maman c'est toi ?**_

_Je m'approchis du bruit et une lumière s'alluma ._

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux morveuse, me dit ma mère .**_

_Morveuse étais le petit nom que ma mère m'avais donné. Je ne sais pas ce que cela voulais dire mais je suis sur que ce soit un mot gentil comme les parents de mes amies les appelaient mon ange ou mon trésor._

_**-Tu veux bien me lire un histoire, s'il te plait ,s'il te plait ,s'il te plait? la suppliais-je. Regarde j'ai fait papa comme sa on sera comme avant toi, papa et moi.**_

_**Elle tourna les yeux et les planta dans mon regard. Je pu voire tout la haine qui y habitais.**_

_**-TU. N'A. PAS. DE. PÈREE!**_

_Elle me prit par les cheveux et me projeta sur le mur. J'étais acôté sur le mur encore un peu sonner par la chute. Elle s'approcha de moi et se baissa à ma hauteur._

_**- Tu n'as pas compris? Tu n'est qu'une erreur, tu m'entend ? Tu n'a pas ta place dans ce monde. Tu as tout gâcher je me retrouve la à cause de toi petite merde ! Je vais te faire la vie dûre tu vas voir, me cracha-t-elle à la figure.**_

_Elle commença a me donner des coup de point dans le ventre ainsi que des coups de pieds. Je ne mis pas longtemps à sombrer._

**_Fin du Flash Back._**

Ça, s'étais une partie de ma vie que personne, pas même Edward ne connaissais. J'avais bien trop honte ... Je soupirais et m'habillais. Je me levais avec une lenteur non nécessaire et marchais vers la porte. Je tournis la poignée et m'élançais vers l'escalier .Je m'arrêtais net lorsque j'entendis des voix s'élever.

**-Il faut que tu lui dise, dit la voix.**

**-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas dit l'autre voix que je reconnu comme celle de Nate'. Elle est encore trop fragile.**

La première voix ris d'un rire sans joie.

**-A qui la faute ? Tu devais l'éloigner de tout ça et la préparer. Or tu n'a rien commencer ! De toute façon ils approchent il est trop tard. Et puis quand elle va savoir ça... dit-elle dune voix dur..**

**-Arrête, il nous reste encore beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne...Trop avide de savoir ce qui allais dire je fis un faux pas dans l'escalier me retrouvent sur les fesse.**

**-Bella ? Je fis comme si je descendais et le rejoignis.**

**-Désolé je... Je me tournais scrutant le salon mais ne vit rien.**

**-Tu ne parlais pas avec quelqu'un ? Nate' se gratta le derrière de la nuque avant de me répondre.**

**- Heu non pourquoi tu dis ça?**

Je feignis l'ignorance et décida de changer de sujet. Je marchais vers Nate' et m'assis près de lui. Un silence régnait alors que je le regardais et que lui évitais soigneusement mon regard.

**-Nate...je...tu...hum...Non laisse, me dégonflais-je .Je me levis et partis dans la cuisine. Tu veux mangé quoi?**

**-N'importe.**

**-Ok soufflais-je.**

Je me mis a la préparation de mes fameuse lasagne. J'étais légèrement dans la lune pensant encore à la discussion que j'avais ''espionnée''. Encore et toujours des mystères. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas d'action dans ma vie.

Je soupirais, pris l'oignon et commençais a l'éplucher. Ca me frustrai de ne jamais savoir rien !Tout le monde avais de quoi, tout le monde fait de quoi mais moi je ne suis qu'un pillon!

Je m'acharnis sur ce pauvre oignon en soupirant de frustration.

Une fois le tout cuit j'ouvris le four, pris les gant de cuisine et le sortis du four. Une brûlure vive au niveau de la main me fis lâcher le plat.

**-Merde! criais-je en essayant de le connaissant ma maladresse se fit peine perdu. Du mouvement rapide et fluide une main un peu blanchâtre fis apparition sous le plat le permettant ainsi de ne pas tomber. Je me levis d'un bond (car j'étais accroupie) pour voir le propriétaire de cette main.**

**-Bella chuchota-t-il.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong>_l_ors voilà! Après très longtemps, mon chapitres est enfin là!. J'espère qu'il vous à plus._

_Laissez vos avis. Bon ou mauvais, _

_je les lis tous._


End file.
